


Our hearts

by Michi4D



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolates, Fluffy, Français | French, M/M, Married Couple, Valentine's Day
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: Comment faire après toutes ces années pour continuer de t'épater et te montrer à quel point je t'aime ?





	Our hearts

Cette année il allait s'y prendre tôt pour réussir à impressionner son mari ! C'était le petit challenge que s'était imposé Asahi quelques semaines avant la Saint-Valentin. L'idée lui était venue un soir alors qu'il allait se coucher. Il était bien installé sous la couverture aux côtés de Noya. Les draps étaient frais, changés du matin, une douceur odeur de caramel caressait son nez, celle du shampoing de son cadet. Les radiateurs gargouillaient paisiblement. Une ambiance feutrée régnait dans la chambre. Il se dirigeait vers le pays des rêves lorsque tout à coup,  _une idée_  jaillit dans son esprit. "Saint-Valentin" avait crié cette idée. Pourquoi maintenant ? Peut-être parce qu'on était déjà la mi-janvier, le shampoing au caramel tout neuf  ou encore  à cause des premières publicités qui pointaient le bout de leur nez.   
C'est alors que le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas encore réfléchi à quels chocolats préparer pour réussir à émerveiller son amant. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens pouvaient penser, Asahi était doué de ses mains et d'autant plus lorsqu'il devait faire plaisir à la personne la plus chère à son cœur. À chaque Saint-Valentin il redoublait de créativité pour offrir son amour sous forme de chocolat. Tout le monde se souvenait des chocolats glacés, la mini fontaine de chocolat avec guimauve en forme de cœur et l'année passée : la fameuse sculpture en chocolat. Haute de quinze centimètres. Tout le monde s'en souvenait car Noya ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de montrer à ses proches les trésors que confectionnait Asahi pour lui.   
Cette année encore, il voulait faire mouche !   
Le lendemain il se rendit à la librairie pour consulter les nouveaux livres de cuisines. À l'approche de la fête des amoureux, les librairies se paraient de livres rouge, pleins de cœur, de chocolats  ou encore de peluche.  
Asahi regarda les couvertures pour se faire une idée des nouvelles modes et des nouvelles techniques, mais rien ne lui plut suffisamment. Il voulait faire quelque chose d'unique, d'un peu spectaculaire et, bien qu'il avait amélioré ses compétences, de pas trop difficile. Il se perdit un moment entre les pages pleines de photographies toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Pour autant, rien ne semblait convenir. Rien n'était assez beau et en même temps, rien ne semblait assez chaleureux pour qu'il l'offre à Noya.  
Il laissa tomber les magazines et secoua la tête. Il devait raisonner autrement, ou plutôt ne plus raisonner du tout. Ce qui comptait c'était de faire plaisir à son amant et non d'exhiber ses talents. Tout ce qu'il avait fait lors des précédentes fêtes allaient dans ce sens. La fontaine  avait remplacé celle dont Noya n'avait pas pu profiter car il s'était cassé la jambe avant leur voyage au ski. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas y aller du tout car il n'y aurait rien eu de drôle à rester assis toute la journée sans profiter de la neige. La petite sculpture quant à elle avait fait office de trophée pour récompenser Noya de sa victoire avec son équipe du club de volley. À chaque fois qu'il y repensait, Asahi revoyait les larmes au coin des yeux de son mari, un large sourire illuminant son visage. Tout cela faisait sens pour eux et ne visait qu'au bonheur de Noya. 

Le soir venu, Asahi fut accueilli chez eux par un chemin de pétales de fleurs partant de la porte et menant jusqu'à une table finement dressée. Une nappe blanche avait été sortit pour l'occasion. Deux bougies trônaient sur la table au milieu d'une guirlande de petits cœurs rose et rouge. Noya attendait fièrement devant la table, les poings sur les hanches. Il avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés, une raie venait mettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure d'ordinaire ébouriffée. Il portait une chemise blanche recouverte d'un gilet gris perle. Asahi eut les joues aussi rouge que lui lorsqu'il le vit. Il déposa rapidement ses affaires dans un coin, ne prenant pas soin d'accrocher son manteau, avant de fondre sur les lèvres de son cadet. Ce dernier glissa ses bras autour du cou du plus grand pour appuyer le baiser. Il était si comblé de retrouver son cocon après une dure journée de travail. Noya, son sourire, sa vitalité, ses intonations,  _lui_ , tout de lui arrivait à le débarrasser du stress, à l'apaiser.   
À bout de souffle ils rompirent leur baiser et pouffèrent comme des adolescents après leur premier baiser. Asahi caressa la joue de Noya, elle était chaude, ou peut-être était-ce sa main ?  
\- Asahi, murmura Noya.  
\- Hmm ? répondit le brun, perdu dans sa contemplation.   
\- J'ai faim.  
Ils rirent de plus belle. Ils s'installèrent et dégustèrent le festin que Noya avait préparé. Asahi dû se retenir d'engloutir son repas. Il était tellement pressé d’offrir ses chocolats ! Il n'avait pas pu le faire le matin car les deux hommes avaient des emplois du temps différents.   
À peine la dernière bouchées avalée, Asahi se leva tel un ressort et partit chercher la précieuse boîte emballée de papier rouge. Il la tendit à son mari en attendant, impatient, sa réaction. Noya dénoua lentement le nœud, défit encore plus lentement le papier. Il ressemblait à un enfant à Noël. Son sourire ne cessait de s'élargir. Il ouvrit la boîte et laissa tomber sa main, l'autre tenant toujours la petite boîte qui tremblait. Son regard remonta vers son aîné.   
-Tu te souviens ? demanda simplement le brun.  
Noya acquiesça en pinçant les lèvres, les yeux pleins de larmes qui refusaient de couler. Asahi avait reproduit les chocolats que Noya lui avait offert au début de leur relation. Ce n'était pas les tous premiers, qu'il avait acheté dans un konbini. Non, c'était cette année où, il avait décidé d'aller chez un chocolatier pour faire sensation. Et il ne s'était pas loupé...  
Il se souvenait de sa nervosité devant les étalages, les différentes formes, les palettes de couleurs, la multitude de goûts. Le magasin était bondé, les conseillers tous occupés en cette période de fête. Après un très long moment à évaluer les différents choix, il avait fini par prendre une boîte qui comportait plusieurs goûts. Le jeune homme s'était dit que de cette façon, il aurait plus de chances pour que cela plaise à Asahi. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'était que l'assortiment contenait des chocolats au thym.   
Lorsque Asahi avait lu les parfums il avait été quelque peu sceptique par rapport à ce parfum peu habituel, cependant le goût avait su supprimer ses à priori. L'épice était subtilement ajoutée au chocolat, le relevant sans en gâcher le goût. C'était l'un des souvenirs les plus précieux du couple, qui revenait souvent dans leur mémoire. Depuis ces chocolats et leur réplique, ils pouvaient retracer leur itinéraire à deux, leur voyage. Cela faisait maintenant des années qu'ils se connaissaient, qu'ils se réveillaient l'un à côté de l'autre, qu'ils partageaient la vie de l'autre. Ils virent tout ce qu' _ils_  avaient accompli et ne purent s'empêcher d'être ému.   
Noya posa délicatement la boîte aux trésors sur la table avant de se jeter dans les bras de son mari, recouvrant son visage de baisers.   
\- C'est malin, j'ai pas envie de les manger maintenant, râla-t-il en reniflant.   
\- Je pourrai en refaire autant que tu le voudras, rit Asahi.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu et joyeuse Saint-Valentin ♥


End file.
